Two souls in one
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow anchors Angel's soul but the spell bonds them together


Title: Two souls in One

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W, S/X and C/D

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow anchors Angel soul But they end up bonded together.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

Willow had drove up to L.A she had found the spell to anchor Angel's soul. It was an easy spell. Angel, Cordy and Doyle couldn't believe she had actually found it after all the years of looking.

"Willow are you sure this spell is safe?" Angel asked concerned

"Yes it is 100% safe. Do you think Giles would have let me come up here if it wasn't?" Willow smiled

"Right." Angel smiled.

Angel and Giles had grown a friendship after Angel had returned from hell they had a long conversation and got everything they needed to say out. "I just don't want you hurt."

"I know, but nothing can go wrong." Willow said

"I can't believe this Angel this is amazing." Cordy said from her spot on Doyle's lap

The two had started dating 5 months before.

"Yeah man I can't say I am sorry I will never meet your alter ego." Doyle replied

"Me either." Angel smiled

"So Angel are you ready?" Willow asked

"As Ready as I will ever be." The dark hair vampire replied

"Let's go." Willow said

She and Angel headed to the roof.

It took half an hour to complete the magic charm. Willow was a little weak but that was to be suspected.

"Angel did it work?" Willow questioned

"Yes it did. Angelus is not fighting for control anymore." Angel smiled the biggest smile Willow had ever seen. "I can never thank you enough."

"Hey no thanks necessary, you're my friend." Willow smiled

"Come on you need sleep." Angel replied and helped her downstairs.

"Yeah I have to head back to Sunny Dale tomorrow morning." Willow said

"Do you have to? You just got here and we didn't get to do any shopping." Cordy pouted.

"Sorry Cordy, But you know the Hell mouth doesn't hold off for shopping." Willow said

"Stupid Hell mouth." Cordy whined

"Sorry baby." Doyle kissed her temple

"How about you and I go and grab breakfast before I head out?" Willow suggested

"Great." Cordy smiled

"I'll see you in the morning." Willow said, "Night."

"Night."

It had been a week since Willow had returned to the Sunny Dale. She noticed changes in Spike and Xander. They had stopped insulting each other.

They were all watching movies

"So what is up with you two?" Willow asked

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked too quickly

"I mean you guys use to fight all the time. Now there aren't even and snide comments being tossed around." Willow replied

"Well Red if we tell you do you promise to keep an open mind?" Spike asked

"Hey I am the most open minded person I know." Willow stated

"She's right. She is." Xander replied.

"So?"

"Well…we're together." Spike said

"Together?" Willow asked

"We're dating." Xander said and held his breath

"Really?" Willow asked

"Yes." Spike said

"Wow that's great." Willow smiled

"So you aren't mad?" Xander asked

"No way would I be? Do you make each other happy?" Willow asked

"Yes." They both replied

"Then I am happy for you." Willow said

"Really?" Xander asked

"Really." Willow smiled

"Thanks Wills." Xander hugged her

"So when are you going to tell Buffy?" Willow probed

"Do you think we should?" Xander asked

"Yeah." Willow nodded

"I think we should wait a bit. The slayer still wants to stake me." Spike reminded

"Right." Willow said

"Yeah, and with Giles in England and not being able to talk some sense into her." Xander said

"True but I am still glad you told me." Willow smiled

"Me too." Xander replied

"Red you have a blood for a sexy vampire?" Spike asked

"Let me check." Willow laughed while she walked into the kitchen

Willow just got the blood ready and was starting back to the living room when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach she cried out in pain and dropped to the floor.

"Willow?" Xander asked running into the kitchen with Spike.

"Red are you alright?" Spike asked kneeling beside her

"Willow you are bleeding." Xander grabbed a towel and put pressure on the wound

"We need to get her to the hospital." Spike said lifting her up into his arms.

Willow needed some stitches but it wasn't anything deep. She was waiting for Xander and Spike to finish the paper work so she could leave. She didn't understand what had happened it didn't make any sense.

"Red you are good to go." Spike said walking into the room with Xander

"Ok." Willow replied carefully climbing off the bed.

"What happened?" Xander questioned on their drive back to Willow's

"I don't know. I just felt this sharp pain." Willow explained

"Any chance you ran into something?" Spike asked

"I guess." Willow said but didn't think so

They returned to the redhead's house and Spike went to check out the kitchen. He didn't find anything that had blood on it or even anything sharp enough out to do any damage.

"I didn't find anything." Spike said returning to the living room.

"Weird." Xander said confused

Chapter 2

The next night Buffy, Xander, Spike and Willow were all on patrol they decided not to tell the slayer about the night before. They dusted a few vampires Willow had stayed back not wanting to pull any stitches Buffy didn't even notice. They were headed home. Willow felt a pain in her arm and bit her lip she bumped into Xander.

"Willow you alright?" Xander asked getting Spike and Buffy's attention

"Yeah." Willow replied

Buffy went back to paying attention to herself as usual. Xander and Spike were still looking at Willow she lifted her sleeve she had a cut on her arm it wasn't deep but bleeding. Xander and Spike looked at each other then back at Willow. Willow bit her lip again and stumbled. Xander grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Buffy was oblivious to what was going on around her. They got to Willow's and Xander and Spike went in with her and Buffy left.

"Red what happened?" Spike asked helping her sit down

She had a long cut on her thigh.

"I don't know." Willow said wincing in pain

Xander came out of the bathroom and cleaned and bandaged the redhead up.

"I think we should phone Giles." Xander said

Willow picked up the phone and called him. A few minutes later she hung up/

"Well?" Spike asked

"He said I should go and talk to the Oracles." Willow said

"PTB? The ones Angel works with?" Xander questioned

"Yeah he thinks that they may be able to tell me what is going on." Willow explained

"Then let's go. We still have 5 hours before sunrise. Gives us time to go see my sire and get you to the Oracles." Spike replied

They were driving when Willow felt a pain on her back. She whimpered

"Willow?" Xander asked

"My back." Willow moaned

"Turn around." Xander instructed. Willow did as she was told and Xander lifted up her top. The redhead had a burn of a cross on her back

"What the hell?" Xander said

"What?" Spike asked

"She has a burn of a cross." Xander replied

"What?" Willow cried

"Spike drive faster." Xander demanded

They pulled up to the hotel; they all walked into the lobby.

"Angel the burn is already healing. Sorry about that." Cordy said looking at his back

"It's ok." Angel replied

"Here's some blood." Doyle said handing the dark haired vampire a mug

"Burn?" Xander asked

The three friends jumped around getting into fighting stance.

"Xander, Spike Willow what are you doing here?" Angel asked

"I need to talk to the Oracles." Willow said

"What? Why?" Cordy asked

"Because something is going on." Willow said walking over to Angel. He had a scratch on his arm it was all but healed

"What?" Doyle asked confused

Willow lifted her sleeve showing her cut and then her stomach and then her back.

"Willow what happened?" Angel asked concerned

"You need to answer that." Willow said turning to him. The L.A group looked at her confused, "Angel I got these though you." Willow explained

Angel's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"They started last night." Spike answered.

"That's why she needs to see the Oracles." Xander added

"Uh… ok." Angel spoke slowly

He took her to the post office and did the spell to get Willow in. When she entered there were a man and a woman standing there.

"Are… are you the Oracles?" Willow stumbled

"That we are. We know why you come here." The male said

"Then you can tell me what is happening to me?" Willow asked

"Yes." The female finally spoke, "You are connected to our warrior."

"What?" Willow squeaked, "Connected? How?"

"You gave him his soul. Not his own but yours. You share it." The male answered

"No the spell was to give him his own. Not mine." Willow protested

"That is true unless the one was to give it to him." The female said.

"The one, what one? I'm no one," Willow babbled confused with the conversation.

"But you are, you and our champion are meant to be together. You are linked bonded forever. The closer you get to each other the more of each other you will get. You will obtain his healing ability and she shall receive the sun. You will become immortal and no longer feel the pain of holy water." the male explained looked bored, tired of talking to Willow.

Willow stood there stunned, "What?"

"That is all now leave, do not return." The female ordered then Willow was thrown from their chambers by a bright light. She found herself back in the post office with Angel.

"Willow, what did they say to you?" Angel asked concerned when she returned looking pale.

Willow said the only words she could form, "Oh God." Before she promptly passed out.

Chapter 3

When Willow woke the next morning she found herself in one of the hotel bedrooms and the night before came back to her. "Oh this is not happening," She got out of bed and decided to shower to relieve some of the tension from her body. She needed to talk to Angel and the other to explain what was happening. There had to be some way to reverse this. When she was dressed she made her way downstairs. She found everyone sitting in the lobby.

"Um… hi," Willow greeted nervously.

"Willow, you're awake." Xander replied going and giving her a hug.

"Are you alright?" Angel asked coming to stand beside Xander.

Willow wrung her hands together, "I'm not sure yet. We need to talk. Do you want to do it in private or her? Everyone will find out eventually."

"We can do it here." Angel decided.

"Alright, you may want to sit down. I kind of wish I had that option when I found out." Willow gestured to the couch.

Once everyone sat Willow started, "Okay the Oracles knew why I came to see them. They said that when I did the spell to anchor your soul I didn't really give you your back, instead it was mine. I told them that wasn't suppose to happen, that you were suppose to have your own. I mean that's what it said. They said that was true unless the one was to give it to you. I asked them what one, and I told them I wasn't one but they said I was." Willow knew she was babbling but couldn't stop herself. She looked down at the floor, she had know idea how she could tell Angel the rest.

"Willow?" Cordy spoke for the first time.

"This is where it gets complicated," Willow took a deep breath before continuing. "They say we are fated to be together, that we are connected. As we grow closer we will begin to share abilities. You'll be able to walk in the sun again and I will be able to heal faster. You will eventually be able to breath and I will become immortal." When she was finished the room was quiet.

"Bloody hell," Spike was the first to break the silence.

"So you and Angel are like meant to be?" Doyle asked trying to wrap his head around it all.

"I-I guess so," Willow shrugged; she didn't like that someone was picked for her. Shouldn't it have been her decision? She and Angel were just friends, God he was in love with her best friend even though she couldn't understand why.

"So what happens now?" Angel asked the question everyone was wondering.

"I don't know," Willow answered truthfully.

"You guys know we have a big bloody problem right?" Spike added.

"Duh!" Cordy said looking at Spike like he was dumb.

"No, I am talking about Buffy," Spike rolled his blue eyes at the ex cheerleader.

"He's right she isn't going to be happy about this at all." Xander said.

"I'll take care of Buffy, she'll understand when I explain what happened," Willow assured them all.

Xander didn't look as all convinced, "Are you sure this is a good idea Willow?"

"Buffy is one of my best friends, everything will be fine," Willow said with confidence.

"I think it may be best if you stay her," Angel stepped in. "For the time being anyways, just until we get this all sorted out."

"I agree but I still need to go back and get some of my things." Willow explained.

"Yeah, me and Spike have to get back," Xander said with a pout, he didn't like that his best friend wasn't going to be around anymore.

"Don't worry luv, we'll come and visit Red." Spike promised.

"Luv?" Angel asked

"Uh." Xander's eyes went wide. "Spike and I are kind of a… a couple."

"Really?" Angel asked

"Yeah." Spike said.

Angel got up and walked over to Spike.

"If you hurt him I will kill you." Angel threatened.

"If I hurt him I will stake myself." Spike promised.

"Xander take care of him." Angel said.

"I will." Xander smiled, "You take care of Wills. I don't know what's going to happen but I want her safe."

"I will, I promise." Angel agreed

"We should go." Willow said

She hadn't been able to look at Angel since she told them what the Oracles had told her. She didn't know what was going to happen. One day they were friends the next they were fated to be together forever.

"Right. Be careful." Angel said

"I will. I'll be back in a few hours." Willow replied

"Wills we got shopping we need to do." Cordy said coming over and giving her a hug. She was glad the redhead was going to be around. She still couldn't believe her and Angel were meant to be together.

"You got it." Willow said, "Doyle it'll be great to get to know you better. Make sure you're good enough for Cordy here."

"I don't know if I am good enough for her but I love her with all my heart." Doyle smiled.

"That is good enough for me." Willow smiled back.

"Come on Wills the sun has set." Xander said.

"Alright let's go." Willow said the three of them left the hotel.

"Angel are you alright?" Doyle asked.

"I think I am. I don't know if anything could happen between Willow and me, but she is one of my best friends, and because of her I can have everything I ever wanted." Angel answered.

Chapter 4

Willow, Xander and Spike all went to Buffy's house. Willow had explained to the slayer what had happened with the Oracles. Buffy didn't take it as well as Willow had hoped for.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Buffy screamed

"Buffy I didn't do anything. I was trying to help Angel. I didn't know this was going to happen." Willow replied

"Liar!" Buffy yelled. Then punched Willow sending her across the room hitting the wall.

"Slayer." Spike hissed stepping in front of her.

"Get out of my way Spike." Buffy demanded

"Won't let you hurt her." Spike said

"What are you going to do? You can't stop me." Buffy replied and threw him out of her way. She then stalked over to the redhead, who was just getting to her feet.

"Buffy don't do this." Willow pleaded

"You stole my soul mate!" Buffy accused

"No I didn't. Buffy, Angel and I are not involved. We will never be we don't feel that way about each other. The Oracles never said anything about a romantic relationship." Willow said hoping to calm the blonde down.

"Liar. You have always wanted Angel." Buffy said, "When he came back from hell you were always with him."

"I was there for him. He needed someone to talk to about his time in hell, and you refused to. Angel was my friend so I listened to him. You wouldn't listen to him when he tried to tell you about his life before you came into it, because you weren't in it. All you think about is yourself. Well news flash Buffy you are not the most important person on the planet. Yes you are the slayer, but you would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for us. Xander bought you back after the Master killed you, and you never even thanked him. We did the research, while you sat there and moped about your life. Guess what Buffy your life isn't that bad. You had friends who cared about you; you have a family that loves you. You're life if a lot better then a lot of peoples. Yeah you are the slayer you have to save the world. Big deal, Xander, Cordy, Giles, Spike and I do it because we know it's the right thing to do. So get over yourself." Willow said angrily

"Fuck you. You don't know anything." Buffy said then knocked Willow to the floor, where she started to kick her in the face and ribs. "You took Angel away from me. You knew what that spell would do. Well guess what Angel will never love you. Who could? Hell you're one and only boyfriend cheated on you and then left town. Angel will always love me, and we will be together. I want you out of my town." Spike and Xander were finally able to pull the blonde off of Willow. Buffy walked upstairs leaving Willow on the floor.

"Willow?" Xander asked kneeling beside her.

"Red we need to get you out of here." Spike said

He carefully picked her up and carried her out of the house. Willow didn't say a thing. Xander and Spike went to her house and packed some clothes and anything they knew was important to her, and then went to their places and packed. They both decided they would go to L.A with their friend. They didn't want anything else to do with the slayer. Willow let silent tears slide down her face as they drove back to L.A. She couldn't believe the things Buffy had said and done to her.

They pulled up to the hotel and Xander lifted Willow into his arms and carried her into the lobby. Where Angel, Cordy and Doyle were all pacing.

"What happened?" Angel asked walking over to them. He saw Willow and the cuts and bruises that had already started to form. He had felt like her had been getting his ribs and face bashed in. Willow still had tears sliding down her face.

"Let's get Red cleaned up and into bed then Xan and I will tell you what happened." Spike said softly.

"I'll show you to her room." Cordy said.

They followed the brunette upstairs and left so Cordy could clean and change the redhead. Willow didn't say a word while Cordy did this. After the brunette was done she ducked Willow in and turned off the light, and went downstairs to find out what happened to her friend.

"So what happened? Were you attacked by vampires?" Doyle asked.

"I think Willow would have preferred that." Xander said furiously.

"What happened?" Angel questioned.

"Slutty did it she didn't like what Willow had to say about what the Oracles did." Spike said and went on to tell them what had occurred earlier that night.

"Buffy did that?" Angel asked

"She did. Angel, Buffy flipped. I had never seen her like that. I mean she has always been selfish, but she was completely out of control. Willow hasn't said a word since we got Buffy off of her." Xander replied

"Oh God this can't exactly be easy on Willow." Cordy stated, "How could Buffy do this to her?"

"We'll help her through this." Doyle said holding Cordy tightly. He had only met the slayer once but he didn't like her and now that she did this to the redhead he hated her.

"I think we all need some sleep it has been a long day. Will you two be staying here?" Angel asked

"Yeah we are never going back to Sunny Dale. We want to stay here and help. Is that alright?" Xander asked

"Of course. We are happy to have you here and we can always use more help." Angel said, "And Willow will be glad to have you around.

"Come on I will show you to your room." Doyle said.

"Thanks mate." Spike nodded.

Chapter 5

Willow woke the next morning her whole body hurt. She slowly got up and went to the washroom. She decided against taking a shower and put on some sweats and a tank top. She would make sure she asked if anyone had any pain killers. She looked in the mirror on her way out of the room. Her face was almost completely swollen, her one eye wouldn't even open. She still couldn't believe the blonde had done this to her and all the things she said. Willow was still very hurt over Oz's betrayal. She slowly made her way downstairs she could hear her friends talking.

Angel looked up when he heard the new heart beat enter. He saw just how bad Buffy had beaten the redhead. He still couldn't believe the slayer would do this.

"Willow." Angel said walking over to her.

"Hi." Willow said looking at the floor. She couldn't look at him all of this was her fault. If she hadn't found the spell then none of this would be happening. Angel must be so mad at me.

"Can we talk?" Angel asked

"Sure." Willow replied softly.

She followed Angel into his office. He closed the door behind them and Willow sat down.

"Spike and Xander told me what happened." Angel said

"Angel I am so sorry." Willow whispered, "This is my entire fault."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked confused

"If I hadn't done the spell this none of this would be happening. You wouldn't be stuck with me for eternity. Buffy wouldn't be mad. I ruined everything. Your life was just getting better then I show up and mess it all up." Willow said tears falling. She still couldn't look at him.

"Willow none of this is your fault." Angel said kneeling down in front of her and cupped her chin making her look at him. "If you hadn't done the spell then we would always be worried about Angelus coming back. You didn't mess up my life. It's your life that has been turned upside down. I am the one that got the better end of this bargain. You got the shit end. I am going to be able to go into the sun. I can have happiness if I find someone I care about that much. You got immortality, leaving your home and Buffy mad at you."

"Angel I don't regret what I did. You deserve to be as happy as anyone else. What do you mean if you find someone you care about that much? You have Buffy your soul mates." Willow stated.

"No we're not." Angel shook his head, "Buffy and I can never work out. She can never get past the vampire, and she isn't the woman I thought I loved back in Sunny Dale. She proved this last night when she did this to you."

"How can you not hate me?" Willow asked

"Because you didn't do anything wrong." Angel said, "Willow you are my best friend. You have always been there for me, and I am happy I never have to worry about losing you."

"Angel you are my best friend too, and I am happy you aren't mad at me." Willow said and hugged him

"Willow I don't want you to listen to Buffy. Spike told me what she said about Oz and everything. Oz was a fool to leave you. You were always too good for him, and anyone you date will be lucky to have you with them." Angel assured

"Thank Angel, and anyone you date will be lucky as well. At my approval that is." Willow smiled

"Of course and that goes for me as well." Angel smiled back

"Right." Willow nodded

"They walked back into the lobby.

"Hey guys everything cool?" Xander asked

"Yeah." Willow answered, "Doyle?"

"Yeah?" Doyle asked

"Do you have any painkillers?" Willow begged

"For you yes." He replied and went to his desk and pulled out a couple of pills.

"You will forever be my hero." Willow said and kissed his cheek

"Hey." Cordy mock scolded, "hands off my boyfriend."

"Sorry Cordy can't help it he's just so cute. You have some competition." Willow said

"I don't think so girl. You want him you have to go through me." Cordy replied

"Oh well you can't blame a girl for trying." Willow pouted, making everyone laugh.

Chapter 6

Willow, Spike and Xander have been living at the hotel for five months. Things were going well. Angel started seeing a blonde detective named Kate Lockley three months before. Willow had only met her once, and she didn't really have a chance to talk to her. Kate never wanted to come to the hotel. That bothered Willow. She didn't understand why she didn't want to get to know Angel's friends. Kate knew everything about Angel including his connection with Willow.

"Hey Angel" Willow said walking into the lobby.

"Hey." Angel smiled

"So I was thinking we could rent some movies tonight." Willow suggested.

"Oh I can't Kate got tickets to the ballet and wants to go." Angel answered.

"Oh ok." Willow said. She was disappointed. Angel and she never really spent any time together anymore. Now that he and Kate are together. She wondered what it was about blondes that got his attention.

"But I got to go. I'll see you later." Angel said heading out the door.

"Bye have fun." Willow said sadly

Cordy walked into the room. "Hey Wills Angel out with Kate again?" Cordy really hated the detective.

"Yeah." Willow answered.

"I don't know what he sees in her." Cordy replied

"I don't know, but he's happy." Willow said. Willow hadn't said anything to anyone but her feelings for Angel had change over the last few months. She didn't know if it had to do with the connection.

The next night Doyle had a vision about a group of vampires and a chaos demon. They tried phoning Angel but he still didn't know how to work his cell. Willow knew where he and Kate were going for dinner and decided to go and get him. She walked into the restaurant and spotted them and walked over.

"Angel." Willow said tapping his shoulder. Angel turned around.

"Willow what's wrong?" Angel asked. Kate glared at her.

"Doyle had a vision. Vamps and a chaos demon. We tried to call you. I think we might need some help sorry." Willow said apologetically.

"That's ok." Angel turned to Kate. "Sorry Kate I have to go."

"I'm sure they can handle it." Kate said giving him a sweet smile like Buffy use to do when she wanted something.

"Look Angel if you want to stay here that's ok. I am sure we can handle it. I just thought you should know." Willow said

"Are you sure?" Angel questioned

"Yeah, stay have fun. I'll see you later." Willow said giving a small smile.

"Ok be careful. I don't want you hurt." Angel said

"Always." Willow nodded, "See you later." She turned and left. She hated she was jealous. Angel was her best friend and she should be happy for him if Kate makes him happy.

Spike carried in an unconscious Willow into the hotel. She had lost a lot of blood. They chaos demon had taken on Willow, and slammed a sword though her chest. They knew she would be fine. Her and Angel's bond was strong.

Angel ran into the lobby doors.

"What happened?" Angel demanded

"Chaos demon." Doyle answered.

"She should be as good as new by tomorrow." Cordy replied

Angel took Willow from Spike and headed upstairs to the redheads room forgetting all about Kate. Angel cleaned Willow's wounds and left her to sleep. His marks from her fight already all but healed.

Chapter 7

The next morning Xander went and checked on his best friend, but she was still unconscious he checked her wound and it hadn't healed. He ran downstairs.

"There's a problem." Xander said panicked

"What luv?" Spike asked walking over to his love wrapping his arms around him.

"Willow she still hasn't woke and she isn't healing." Xander explained

"What?" Angel asked concerned

"She has healed a bit but she should be up and around." Xander said

"Something is not right." Cordy said biting her nails.

"I am going to talk to the Oracles." Angel said walking out of the hotel but seconds later he was back in smoking. "Ow. What is going on?"

"Angel take the tunnels you need to find out what is happening." Doyle stated

Angel ran through the tunnels as fast as he could. He got to the post office and did the spell.

"Champion." The male Oracle said

"What is going on? Why isn't Willow healing? Why can't I go into the sun?" Angel asked

"Your connection with the witch has grown weak." The female stated

"But why?" Angel questioned

"You are drifting apart." The male replied

"But we aren't." Angel defended

"You are if you were not this would not be happening. Your connection is as it was when the spell was first done. You can feel each others pain but you do not share each others abilities." The female informed

"Something has come in and blocked it." The male stated

"What something?" Angel asked

"That is for you to figure out. The witch will heal but as a human would. Now be gone." The female said.

Angel was thrown from the chambers. He returned to the hotel.

"Well?" Spike asked

"They say our connection is weak. That we are drifting apart, it is like when the spell was first done. We feel each others pain but do not have the others abilities. Willow will heal but it will take the time of a human." Angel repeated what he had learned.

"How are you drifting apart?" Xander enquired

"They said something is has come in and blocked out connection. I asked them what and they told me it was for me to figure out." Angel explained.

"But Wills will be ok?" Cordy asked.

"Yes." Angel replied relieved.

"Good." Doyle breathed a sigh of relief.

Chapter 8

Willow woke her chest hurt she looked down and removed her bandage and saw it wasn't healed. She was very confused. She slowly got out of bed and headed downstairs she needed to find out what was going on.

"Hey guys." Willow said as she hit the last step.

"Willow!" Xander smiled running to her.

"What is going on? Why haven't I healed?" Willow asked

"There is something going on with our connection." Angel answered walking over to her and giving her shoulder a squeeze. "The Oracles say we are drifting apart, that there is something blocking our connection."

"That sucks. So what's blocking it?" Willow asked

"I don't know." Angel answered, "But I think we need time to rebuild it. I don't want anything like this to happen again. The last few days you have had us all really scared."

"Last few days? How long have I been sleeping?" Willow asked

"Four days Red." Spike answered

The phone rang and Cordy picked it up. "Angel investigations we help the hopeless." "Yes he is here. Hold on. Angel it's Kate."

"Ok." Angel took the phone from the brunette. "Hi Kate." No I can't. Willow just woke up. We need some time to figure out what happened. I don't want anything like this to happen again."

Willow smiled and was so concerned about her.

"No I can't Kate. I'm sorry Kate. Right now I need to concentrate on this." Kate don't be mad." "Ok. Bye." Angel hung up the phone he looked really unhappy. Willow couldn't help but feel bad about it.

Chapter 9

The next few weeks Angel and Willow spent as much time as they could together. The connection was strong again. They were having a great time together and the redhead couldn't help but fall more in love with the vampire.

Willow was sitting at the computer emailing Giles. They had made sure to stay in touch. It was hard on all of them since he was so far away. The rest of the gang had gone down to the sewers they heard there was a nest of vamps and wanted to get rid of them. She heard the lobby door open and turned around to see Kate.

"Hi Kate. Angels isn't here right now. He went down to the sewers." Willow said with a forced smile.

"I know what you are doing." Kate stated

"I'm sorry?" Willow asked confused

"You are trying to spilt Angel and me up. You want Angel." Kate accused

"Why do blondes keep saying that?" Willow asked. She turned back to the computer only to be spun around facing an angry blonde.

"I want you to stay away from Angel." Kate commanded

"Kate Angel is my best friend." Willow informed.

She didn't like the look in the detective's eyes. It was the same look Buffy had the night the redhead told her about the connection.

"I want you to leave L.A. Angel is with me." Kate replied

"Kate I am not trying to get between you and Angel." Willow said

"You are such a liar. The whole oh we need time together so we can rebuild our connection is such bull." Kate said angrily.

"Kate that was Angel's idea and it wasn't like I was faking the whole not healing." Willow said

"Oh sure. Like you wouldn't use magic to get what you want." Kate hissed moving towards the redhead.

"Come on Kate. Like I loved being in pain for weeks." Willow said rolling her eyes. "Now I think it is time for you to leave. I will make sure Angel calls you."

"Yeah I am sure you will." Kate said standing right in Willow's face. "the only one leaving is you."

"Kate you can't do anything to me without hurting Angel." Willow said

"Angel will forgive me. Does he know you love him? That you wish he would take you to his bed? Do you know that we have been together?" Kate taunted

Tears entered her eyes. "Kate I think you should really leave."

"I don't." Kate smiled

"I do!" an angry voice said from behind the blonde.

Kate turned around and saw Angel and put the sweetest smile on walking over to him.

"Angel, Willow and I were just talking about you." She leaned up to kiss him but he pushed her away.

"Get out Kate." Angel said heatedly

"What?" Kate asked

"I said get out and never come back here I do not want to see you again." Angel said

"You don't mean that." Kate replied

"Yes I do now get out of my hotel." Angel said glaring at her.

Kate turned and glared at Willow then stomped out of the lobby.

Willow ran up the stairs she was going to do what she should have in the first place. Leave. She started packing up her clothes.

"Willow what are you doing?" Angel questioned walking in

"I'm leaving." Willow answered

"Why?" Angel asked confused

"I have to you can't have a normal relationship with me here." Willow said

"But our connection." Angel said

"We can talk on the phone email. That kind of stuff."

"Willow I need you here." Angel replied

"Angel this is the second time I have been told to leave. By a blonde no less." Willow said looking at him. "It isn't fair to you."

"Willow this was Kate's problem she knew the deal before we got together. She couldn't deal with it. I don't want you to leave please stay." Angel said

"Angel I don't want to mess anything else up for you." Willow said sitting on the bed.

"You haven't messed anything up." He said sitting beside her. "And Kate and I were never together."

"But she said." Willow started to say

"I heard what she said and it isn't true." Angel stated.

Chapter 10

The next following months Willow and Angel grew closer together. Angel realized her had feelings for the redhead. They were sitting watching a movie Willow's head was resting on his shoulder.

Angel looked down at her. I love her. How can I tell her that? I love everything about her.

Willow looked up at Angel and he leaned in and kissed her. Willow was shocked at first but then responded. They only broke the kiss when she needed to breathe.

"Angel?" Willow asked

Angel looked at her. "I love you Willow. I love everything about you."

"I love you too." Willow said and kissed him again

Angel lifted her onto his lap deepening the kiss. He ran his hands down her sides then placed them on her thighs massaging her muscles. She arched into his touch. She has wanted him for so long. "Angel I need you."

"I need you too." Angel said and picked her up carrying her to his room.

The next morning Willow woke up to Angel nuzzling and licking his mark on her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. He looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning." Willow smiled

"It is when I wake up with you here." Angel replied and kissed her. Willow broke the kiss and started to kiss and nibble his neck.

"I love you Angel always." Willow said

"Love you Willow for eternity." Angel replied

"What time is it?" Willow asked

"Just after three." Angel answered

"Really? We had a long night." She smiled against his neck.

"Hmm-mmm and the best night of my life and I have been around for a while." Angel said.

Willow giggled. "We should get up."

"No." Angel said and kissed her. He laid her on her back and started to rub her stomach.

"Mmmm. Angel we need to work." Willow said enjoying his lips on her neck.

"I don't think the boss will be to mad at you if you're late." Angel grinned

"He better not be since he is the one keeping me." Willow said and captured his lips.

Chapter 11

The two finally made it downstairs just after sunset.

"Hey where have you two been?" Cordy asked

"Uh sleeping." Willow said blushing

"We had a long night." Angel smiled

"I bet you did." Spike smirked

"So any new baddies?" Willow asked trying to change the topic.

"Nope." Cordy answered. "Willow I was thinking you haven't dated since you moved here. I want to introduce you to a friend of Doyle's and mine. I don't know maybe you will hit it off."

Angel growled.

"I…uh… don't think so." Willow stammered

"Why not Wills? I know Oz really hurt you but I think you should move on." Xander said

"I have." Willow replied

"Ya have?" Doyle asked confused her hadn't seen the redhead with anyone.

"Yeah." She smiled

"Well when do we get to meet him?" Spike smirked

"Right now I guess." Willow said and turned to Angel. He smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"You and Angel?" Cordy asked

"Yes." Angel smiled

"And when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Xander pouted

"Don't worry Xan it only happened last night though I have been in love with his for months." Willow explained

"Oh good." Xander smiled

"So when is the first date?" Cordy asked

"I don't know." Willow said

"Well you guys need a first date." Xander said sitting on Spike's lap. "After the first date the fun starts."

"They've already started with the fun luv." Spike smiled when Willow turned red.

"Shut up." Willow said looking at the floor. Stupid vampire.

"How about tonight?" Angel asked

"How about tonight what?" Willow asked confused

"Tonight for our first date." Angel replied

"Ok." Willow smiled.

The office phone rang and Cordy answered. "Angel investigations we help the hopeless." "sorry you are far to hopeless."

"Cordy!" Doyle said shocked

"Sorry Angel is not here right now. He's out." Cordy said and put her hand over Angel mouth when she saw he was going to talk. "I don't know when he will be able to get back to you. He is a very busy vampire lately. You know since his soul has been anchored we barely ever see him. He is usually out at the bars picking up women. It is a good thing he can't have kids because then we would have to get him neutered." Cordy said into the phone. Angel's eyes were wide with shock. "I think his last relationship didn't really give him anything he would want to go back to." Cordy said and looked at the phone when she heard the dial tone. She smiled evilly.

Angel yanked her hand away. "What the hell was that?!" he growled

"That was me talking to a blonde slut from the Hell mouth." Cordy smirked

Willow paled. Buffy, she wants Angel back.

"Buffy?" Xander asked in disbelief

"Yeah." Cordy nodded.

Angel moved back over to Willow pulling her to him. "I won't let her do anything to you again."

"She wants you back." Willow whispered

"Well I don't want her. I only want you." Angel said and kissed her temple.

"What are you going to do about slutty?" Spike asked

"Nothing. I am not going to call her and she will get that I don't want to talk to her." Angel replied

"Ya think that will work?" Doyle asked

Angel shrugged. "Now I think we need to get ready for our date."

"Right" Willow said and gave him a small smile.

"Come on Wills. I will help you pick something out." Cordy said heading up the stairs.

"Thanks." Willow said

"I just have a quick call to make." Angel smiled and kissed her softly.

"Ok." Willow smiled and followed the brunette.

Chapter 12

An hour later Willow met Angel in the lobby. She was wearing a long green silk dress. Bring out the color of her eyes. She had her hair up showing off her mark.

Angel was wearing a black suit. He smiled as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Willow blushed.

"Are you ready?" Angel asked

"Yes." Willow nodded

Angel led her out of the hotel and to his car opening the door for her. When they arrived she realized they were at a French restaurant. Angel got out and walked around the car to open her door for her.

"Angel this is great." Willow said taking his hand.

"I'm glad you like it." Angel smiled.

They were shown to their table.

"Angel how did you ever get reservations?" Willow asked

"The owner owed me a favour." Angel answered

They spent the night talking and dancing. It was the best date Willow had ever been on. They didn't return to the hotel until just before sunrise.

"Tonight was amazing Angel. Thank you." Willow said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes it was. I am glad you enjoyed it." Angel said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her. They walked upstairs to go to bed.

Chapter 13

A month later everyone was in the lobby researching. Doyle had a vision about a demon and they needed to find out what it was and how to kill it. The phone rang Willow picked it up not taking her eyes off the computer screen.

"Hello Angel investigation we help the hopeless." Willow said she almost dropped the phone when she heard the voice. "Ho…hold on." Willow hit the hold button. "Angel."

Angel looked up from the book he was reading. "Yeah?"

"Uh... phones for you." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Who?" Angel asked

"Buffy." Willow answered

Angel sighed as he stood. He should have known Buffy would be calling again. He wasn't that lucky. He walked over to Willow and lifted her up taking her seat and brining her down on his lap wrapping his arm around her waist. He took the receiver and hit the hold button.

"Hello?" Angel asked

"Angel." Buffy said happily

"Hello Buffy." Angel said evenly.

He didn't want to talk to the blonde bitch. She had really hurt Willow physically and emotionally.

"What do you want?" angel was rubbing circles on the redheads back. He knew she was worried about Buffy and wanted to put her at ease. Willow leaned against him.

"I was thinking that you and I should get together." Buffy answered

"Why?" Angel asked

"I thought we could work on our relationship. You know try again." Buffy said hopefully

"Why now?" Angel asked sounding not interested

"Well I know your soul is anchored and I though I should give you time to deal with that, but I figured now would be a good time to try again. I could move up to L.A and into the hotel." Buffy said

"Buffy I am already involved with someone." Angel replied and kissed Willow's neck.

"Well I know it isn't anything serious, we are soul mates." Buffy reminded

"Yes Buffy it is serious, and we are not soul mates. I have found who I belong with, and I won't give her up for anything in the world." Angel said and tightened his gold on Willow nuzzling her neck.

"Angel you can't be serious. You know no one can make you as happy as I do. I think I should come up and spend the night and show you how you and I belong together." Buffy said seductively.

Angel shuddered at that thought.

"That won't happen Buffy." Angel stated

"Well at least tell me who the little bitch it." Buffy said angrily

Angel growled, "Don't call her that!"

"Well she is, going around breaking up soul mates." Buffy whined

"Buffy I am not going to tell you. It is none of your business." Angel said annoyed

"I'll find out Angel and when I do you and I will be together." With that Buffy hung up.

Chapter 14

Angel hung up the phone and rested his head on Willow's shoulder. She turned and lifted his head.

"You ok?" Willow asked

"Yeah." Angel replied

"Really?" She asked doubtfully

"Yeah." Angel answered

"Then what is with the 'grr' face?" Willow asked and kissed him. His vamp features slid away.

"So what did the bitch want?" Xander asked

"She wants us to try our relationship again. She doesn't think I am in a serious relationship because we are soul mates." Angel said rolling his eyes.

"Man Buffy doesn't have a clue." Cordy said

"No she's mad because I won't tell her who I am seeing. She said she'll find out then we will be together. Then she hung up." Angel said angrily tightening his hold on Willow. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Willow kissed him. She didn't know what Buffy would do if she found out it was her that was involved with Angel. That scared Willow more then anything. She remembered all too clearly what Buffy did when she found out about their connection.

"Don't worry Red we won't let bitchy do anything to you again. This time we got back up, since I can't exactly use violence on the slut." Spike said

"Yeah Wills, you got Angel here, and I think he will take care of everything. I mean look at him. He is back in 'grr' mode." Xander said pointing to the dark haired vampire.

Willow turned back to Angel who was in 'grr' mode. He was even growling low in his throat.

"Angel." Willow said. He didn't reply, "Angel." She said louder.

Angel looked at her with golden eyes, "Yeah?"

"You need to calm down." She said softly

"I am." Angel replied

"Angel." Willow said

"What?" Angel asked

Willow ran her fingers over his ridges. He automatically shifted back into human form. "Sorry. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"We won't let anything happen man." Doyle said

"Let's not think about this. We have a demon to find and kill." Willow stated

She was really worried, but she didn't want Angel to know. If he knew how worried she was then it would just make him more concerned.

They had finally found the demon from Doyle's vision. It was called a 'Lenego' the only way to kill it was by breaking its neck. So they went out that night and killed it. It had been easy. The demon was weaker the most they went up against.

Chapter 15

The next afternoon Willow was walking around the mall. Cordy and Doyle had plans so she was on her own. While she was walking down the mall she heard someone call her name. When she turned around her heart jumped into her throat when she saw Buffy.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" Willow asked backing up.

"I came down to visit. I've missed you guys." The slayer smiled

"Buffy what do you want? The last time I saw you, you were beating the shit out of me." Willow said

"That's in the past." Buffy shrugged, "I was mad that you had the connection with Angel that was suppose to be mine."

"Buffy you know I am still connected to him right?" Willow asked nervously

"Yes. I am ok with it, but that isn't why I am here." The slayer said

"Why are you here?" The witch asked

"I want you to help me get Angel back." Buffy said

"Bu…Buffy I am not going to get involved in this. Angel has the right to date anyone he wants." Willow replied

"But he belongs with me. You know that. I know you can help me make him see that." Buffy said

"Buffy I won't get into Angel's business. It is not my place. Oh it is so my place but she can never know that.

"Fine I will do it on my own. So show me where he lives." Buffy said

"Oh… uh right." Willow stammered I hope Angel wont be to mad at me.

Chapter 16

Half an hour later both women arrived at the hotel.

"Wow this place is great!" Buffy said in awe.

"Yeah." Willow said

She walked into the lobby. All her friends were there. She saw Angel walking toward her and moved away. She saw the hurt look on his face. She turned and he followed her gaze and found Buffy standing at the door.

"Buffy what are you doing here?" Angel asked unhappily. Know he knew why Willow had moved and he didn't like it.

"I came to visit." Buffy smiled and walked over to him giving him a hug that he did not return.

"Geez slutty I'm sure peaches girl wouldn't like you throwing yourself at him." Spike said from his place on the couch. Xander sitting on his lap. He knew Red couldn't say anything but he was happy to do it for her.

"Spike what are you doing here?" Buffy asked not letting her hold on Angel go.

"I live and work here." Spike smirked

"Angel why would you let Spike work here. He's evil." Buffy stated

"He's not evil." Xander said angrily. "He is no more evil then Angel"

"Angel has a soul. Spike doesn't, and why the hell are you sitting on his lap?" Buffy asked

Angel was finally able to get out of her grip. He went and walked to the other side of the room. He looked over at Willow and gave her a quick smile only she saw.

"This is where I usually sit. Spike is the best chair in the place and he isn't that bad not lay on either." Xander smiled and Spike chuckled.

"What?" Buffy asked confused

"They are together Buffy as in a couple. The have been since before they moved here." Cordy said impatiently.

"What?" Buffy said look at the couple. "How can you let Xander date him?" Spike will hurt him."

"Spike would never hurt Xan." Doyle informed

"How the hell do you know?" Buffy demanded

"Because it is true." Willow said going and sitting beside Spike and Xander. "Spike loves Xander and would never hurt him."

"Thank Red." Spike said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Willow you let him kiss you?" Buffy asked disgusted

"Of course." Willow answered, "As long as we don't get to friendly Xander doesn't have a problem."

Everyone laughed except Buffy.

"So Buffy how long you here for?" Cordy asked coldly

"I don't know a few days, maybe more." Buffy answered looking at Angel who was trying to ignore her.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Xander questioned

"Well I thought I'd stay here. You know it would be easier to catch up and everything." Buffy said

Willow wasn't happy at all. First of all Buffy shows up and thinks everything is forgiven, then wants help to get Angel back and now she wants to stay there. Which meant her and Angel could be a couple.

"I don't want slutty the slayer here." Spike piped up.

Thank you Spike.

"Shut up Spike. It isn't your choice." Buffy said glaring at him. She then turned to Angel giving him a sweet smile.

Angel stood silent. He didn't want the blonde in his hotel. He also didn't want to listen to her whine.

"If you stay you have to behave. You treat everyone with respect." Angel finally said

"Spike?" She whined

"Spike as well. If you can' there is the door." Angel replied

"Fine." Buffy pouted then smiled, "want to show me to my room?"

"Cordy and Doyle will." Angel answered.

"Grab your bags Buff." Cordy said taking Doyle's hand and heading up the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight Willow put her head in her hands.

Angel walked over and knelt in front of her. "You alright?"

"I don't want her here." Willow said looking up at him

"What happened Wills? Where'd she come from?" Xander asked

"she saw me at the mall. Started talking like nothing had happened. She said she was over it. Asked me to help her get you back. Told her I would that you could date anyone you want. Then she was like show me where Angel lives. I didn't know what to do. I forgot my cell here so I couldn't call." Willow said. She leaned her head against Angel and he kissed her head.

"It will be ok. She won't be here long." Angel said

"I hope so because you and I can't exactly be a couple while she is. So that means I am back in the room I started with." Willow pouted

"Great now I will never be able to sleep." Angel growled. He had gotten use to sharing his bed with the redhead. He leaned down and kissed her. Before anyone could blink he moved like he had been burned and was now standing on the other side of the room. Willow had to blink a couple of times to figure out what happened.

She looked at Angel then saw Cordy, Doyle and Buffy coming down the stairs. With a sigh she leaned back against the couch.

"Willow what's wrong?" Buffy asked

"Nothing why?" Willow asked

"You look flushed." The blonde replied

"Red you getting sick?" Doyle asked sitting down and bring Cordy onto his lap.

"Oh no." Willow shook her head. "I mean Spike just kissed me."

She bit her lip as she looked at her friends beside her.

"Yeah I am sitting right here and he just goes and kisses her. Jerk." Xander said and punched Spike's arm.

"Sorry luv." Spike said giving him puppy dog eyes. "Forgive me?"

"I suppose so." Xander said trying to hide his smile

"Great now that you two have made up can we order food?" Buffy asked giving dirty looks at Spike

"Yeah let's get Chinese!" Cordy said

"Sounds great." Doyle said and kissed her cheek

"I was thinking pizza." Buffy said, "Xan you want pizza don't you?" she knew Xander could never give up a chance for pizza.

"Actually I am in the mood for some chicken balls and koo loo pork." Xander replied

"Yeah I could go for Chinese." Willow said nodding her head. She knew Angel loved ginger beef. And she loved watching him eat, but she also loved watching him talk. She pretty much just loved watching his lips.

"But what about pizza?" Buffy pouted looking at Angel

"Sorry Buff. Chinese trumps pizza." Cordy smirked

Willow's cell rang, "Excuse me." She stood and walked outside.

A couple minutes later the office phone rang.

"Hello Angel Investigations we help the hopeless." Spike answered

"Hey Spike it's me. Can you put Angel on?" Willow asked

"Yeah just a minute." Spike said, "Peaches it's your girlfriend. She says she wants me more then you."

"Funny Spike." Angel mock growled and took the phone, "Hi baby how are you?"

"Hey I am alright you?" Willow asked

"I'd be better if you were here." Angel said

They continued to talk for a few minutes. Willow hung up and walked back into the hotel. Angel was still talking on the phone.

"Alright baby I'll see you when you get back. I miss you." Angel said looking at Willow, "I love you and I will talk to you later. Bye."

"Wills who was on the phone?" Buffy asked looking at Angel everyone could tell she wasn't happy he just told another woman he loved her.

"Just a friend I met her on a case." Willow said, "Angel was that Rose on the phone?"

Angel smiled 'Rose', "Yes she will be away for a few more days. She says she misses you all. Even you Spike."

"Hey know don't pick on my cause your girl thinks I'm hotter." Spike smirked

"What she didn't want to talk to me?" Cordy scoffed, "Geez I get you guys together and she doesn't even want to talk to me. Rude much?"

"It's alright you can phone her later and gossip about everything." Doyle said and hugged her.

"I will." Cordy beamed

"So she's your girlfriend." Buffy asked jealousy in her voice.

"Yes." Angel smiled thinking about his redhead.

"How long have you been together?" Buffy asked

"Almost two months." Angel replied

"They make a great couple. Never seen Angel so happy. Or Rose but since I haven't known her as long as Angel, but still she seem very happy." Xander babbled

"Rose has told me how happy Angel makes her and how much she loved him." Willow stated

"Yeah and she has told me how great he is in bed." Cordy chimed in knowing it would make Buffy uncomfortable.

Willow blushed and Angel cleared his throat.

The food arrived everyone ate and talked they all decided to go to bed early.

Chapter 17

It had taken Angel awhile to fall asleep he held Willow's pillow against his chest. He had a smile on his face as he dreamt about her.

Buffy waited long enough to make sure Angel was sleeping; she quietly walked out of her room and made her way to his. She carefully crawled into bed and moved the pillow from his arms. Angel growled. Buffy laid beside him and snuggled against him. Angel wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer and started to nuzzle her neck.

Willow was still awake she couldn't sleep without Angel. She decided she would go and lay with him for a bit. She wanted to feel his arms around her. She walked into his room and was surprised to see Buffy in the bed with a sleeping Angel who was nuzzling her neck.

"What the hell is going on?!" Willow yelled

Angel jumped falling off the bed. He shook his head and looked up and saw Buffy sitting there.

"Buffy what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Angel demanded

"Hey what is with all the yelling?" Xander asked crankily walking into the room with Spike, Cordy and Doyle.

"I heard something and came to check it out. I thought Angel might be having a nightmare or something, and I found Buffy in his bed." Willow said glaring at the blonde.

"Oh Rose will not like this." Spike smirked

Angel growled, "Buffy what are you doing in here?"

"Well I got lonely, and I figured since your girlfriend was away you might want some company." Buffy said batting her eyelashes

"Well I don't. Rose is the only one allowed in my bed." Angel stated

"Well you didn't seem to mind that I was in your bed when you were nuzzling and licking my neck." Buffy replied smiling

"That's because I thought you were her. I do dream about her." Angel growled, "Buffy I want you our."

"Ok, ok geez." Buffy said climbing out of the bed, "I'll go back to my room."

"No I want you out oh my hotel. I told you to respect everyone here and you didn't. I want you our now." Angel said

"Come on Angel." Buffy said

"Out!" Angel snarled

"Fine." Buffy pouted and walked out of his room and grabbed her bag and left.

Angel walked over to Willow and leaned in for a kiss. Willow put her hand out stopping him.

"What?" Angel asked looking hurt.

"You are not going to kiss me after you licked her neck. Go and brush your teeth then come to my room." Willow ordered

"Right." Angel said not thinking about what he did when he was sleeping.

Everyone went to bed and Willow was waiting for Angel to come in.

"Hi." Angel said walking in.

"Hi." Willow smiled

Angel walked over to the bed and the redhead grabbed him pulling him onto the mattress kissing him passionately. They only pulled apart when she needed to breathe.

"I'm sorry." Angel said running his fingers through her hair.

"Angel it wasn't your fault you were sleeping." Willow said

"I know but I should have known I wasn't alone." Angel said and visibly shuddered at the thought he actually nuzzled and licked Buffy's neck.

Willow straddled his stomach. "Angel it wasn't your fault ok? I don't blame you I blame Buffy."

"Thank you." Angel said, "Why were you in my room anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep without you. I thought I would go and snuggle with you for awhile then come back here." Willow replied

"Yeah it took me awhile to fall asleep, but I also had a pillow that smelled like you." Angel smiled

"See I didn't have that." Willow said and leaned down and kissed him. She grinded against him. Angel moaned and arched into her. "I hope you're not tired because it is going to be a long night." She whispered in his ear then started to nibble on his earlobe. Angel growled and flipped them over and kissed her passionately.

Neither Willow nor Angel got any sleep that night, and they didn't go downstairs until after three. Both had smiles on their faces.

"Well look who finally decided to get out of bed." Cordy teased

"Any clients?" Willow blushed

"Nope." Xander answered

"So what are we doing today?" Willow asked sitting on Angel's lap.

"You could tell me what you are doing on Angel's lap." An angry voice said behind them.

Everyone turned around and saw Buffy standing there.

"Buffy what are you doing here? I told you to get out." Angel said impatiently

"I thought we should talk; now tell me why Willow is sitting on your lap." Buffy demanded.

Willow stood and faced the slayer.

"Because we are dating." The redhead said

"You're what?!" Buffy yelled

"We're together." Angel said coming up behind Willow and wrapping his arms around her.

"You slut. I knew you always wanted him." Buffy said

"No Buffy I didn't. It just happened, but I love him with everything I am, and you can't keep us apart." Willow said

"You want to bet?" Buffy replied

"Buffy I don't love you. I haven't for a long time. I don't know who you are anymore. You had beat up Willow because of the 'PTB' connected us. It wasn't her doing. It was fate. We are meant to be together. I love her." Angel said

"No! You love me. You have always and will always love me. She can't make you happy the way I did. You know that." Buffy stated

"You're right she can't." Angel said and Buffy smiled. "She makes me happier then you ever made me. Happier then I have been human or vampire. My demon and I accept her as our mate. She has the mark to prove it." Angel brushed Willow's hair back to show the mark.

"I have that mark." Buffy said pulling her hair back. "You gave it to me, which means I am your mate."

"No Slutty. Angel did that you live, because you forced him to. With Willow both he and the demon wanted it. The only way to mark someone as a mate is while you're shagging, and I know Angel never bit you when you two were together." Spike smirked

"It doesn't matter he marked me." Buffy was persistent.

"No Buffy it does matter you know it does. If it didn't then you would be mated with the Master and I would be mated with… Harmony." Willow shuddered at that thought

"Eww that's gross she isn't is she?" Cordy asked

"No the only time you can have a vamp bite you and it is a mark of matement is when the two are together." Angel answered

"Buffy you know it's true just as I do." Xander said pulling down the collar of his t-shirt to show his mark.

"You let him feed off of you?" Buffy shouted

"Buffy!" Willow said annoyed. She just wanted the blonde to go away. She knew all of this.

"What?" Buffy glared at the redhead.

"Angel and I are together. You and no one else will separate us, and I swear if you try you will wish you had never met me." Willow threatened she was toe to toe with the slayer now. No one had ever heard Willow talk like that before. "Angel is mine, and I am his and you don't want to try and take what is mine because you will regret it. You may be the slayer but I am a witch and you don't want to piss me off. Do you understand me?"

Buffy was actually scared she had never seen this side of Willow before.

"Y…yes I un…understand." The blonde stammered.

"Good. Now get out of our home, and don't ever come back here or come near any of us again." Willow said as she backed Buffy out of the hotel. Buffy had fallen up the stairs.

"I won't. I…I promise." Buffy said then turned and ran out of the hotel.

Willow turned back to her friends.

"Little one are you alright?" Angel asked walking over to her.

"Yup." Willow said sweetly.

"Red that was awesome." Doyle said

"I can't believe you actually scared her." Cordy said

"Yeah I mean I didn't even see her that scared when Angelus was around. No offence Angel." Xander said

"Yeah well she shouldn't try and take what's mine, and Angel is mine and I am his." Willow said wrapping her arms around him, "Right?"

"Right." Angel said and leaned down and kissed her.

"So this means that there won't be anymore slutty around?" Spike asked

"Not if she knows what's good for her she won't. I wasn't kidding. If she tries messing with any of us again I will have to go loco on her ass." Willow said with a firm nod.

"I'm just glad that things will go back to normal." Cordy said, "Or as normal as they get around here."

"I second that." Doyle said

"Yup, but since there isn't any new cases or anything I think Willow and I are going to go back upstairs." Angel said as he lifted Willow into his arms and started up the stairs.

"See you two tomorrow." Xander said

"Try and keep it down will ya. Some of us do try to sleep." Spike yelled.

The End


End file.
